


A Pooka's Vivid Imagination

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain someone and a vivid dream makes Bunnymund seek out his usual hiding spot for some "alone" time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pooka's Vivid Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a result of a...curious anon on Tumblr who wanted to know what Bunny thought of when he jerked off. I couldn't publish it because it'd be too explicit to be out in the open without an RM to protect virgin eyes. The anon won that round but I couldn't stop myself from writing it.

Getting time alone in a large space that was mostly empty was easy. Even with visitors around, the Warren was the easiest place to find a quiet and peaceful area that you could be alone in. Not too many visited the Pooka that resided within the place of eternal spring, especially when Easter was over and there was little to do except torment the few egglets that roamed freely.

Bunnymund had one specific spot that he always returned to when he wanted to be alone. It was well off the beaten path and in among trees that were large and in full bloom now. As he approached the area, the rabbit sat back on his haunches and stood up straight, looking around and smelling the air. Habits were hard to break. Even when he knew that no one would probably visit him this day, Aster wouldn't be relaxed or satisfied until he'd made sure he was truly alone. For what he was about to do, he would never dream of doing it in front of another living soul.

Content with the knowledge that he was alone, Bunny hopped around a few large roots of an old tree until he found a large dip in between them. It was slightly sheltered here though the sunlight still managed to filter through the thick canopy. He slid down into the shallow below, the grasses there having been pressed down from centuries of use. It was here that Aster would go to think but, for the most part, it was where he went when he felt urges he couldn't control.

The Pooka treated his desire as a necessary evil, something that his more feral side needed to get out but he still enjoyed. That is, he did until fairly recently. Now they were an unwelcome visitor which made his skin crawl. He denied himself frequently until he couldn't take it any longer, breaking down and retreating to a spot he'd once enjoyed being in.

With a gentle sigh, Bunny put a paw up against the thick trunk of the tree before he turned and put his back against it. He slipped down until he was sitting in the rut that had been made by himself over the years of coming here. If anyone saw him, they would think he looked rather comical with his hind end pointed upward slightly until he put his feet flat on the ground.

A hand ran through his chest fur and he scratched there idly as he looked downward. He hesitated. He _hated_ this. Before, it'd been a pleasant distraction but now...

"Crikey, just get it over with," he muttered angrily to himself. It wasn't going to get any easier the longer he sat there. He removed his gauntlets, not wanting them to get in the way. He set them aside, a bit under one of the tree's arching roots before he moved on.

Closing his eyes and exhaling slowly, one of Aster's paws slipped down between his legs. Thick fur kept everything hidden here, including the sheath that kept his cock hidden from view. He rubbed a claw against his thumb before he finally gave in and rubbed against the side of his sheath, feeling the sensitive flesh respond almost immediately. It took a bit of coaxing and a few deep breaths before Bunny relaxed enough to get completely hard. Now that he was, he knew that his imagination could take care of the rest.

Keeping his eyes closed, he called forth an image he'd seen many times. If anyone could see exactly who was in his mind at this moment, they would probably be shocked. The problem was that a lot of this was guesswork on Aster's part. He could only imagine what was under the clothing that concealed the one he desired. Fortunately - or was it unfortunately? - being who he was, his mind was good at trying to fill in the gaps as he'd found out through the many dreams he had.

He called on those now though it was with visible reluctance. What had one been filled with images of his bretheren, it'd changed to someone with far less fur and one who would be less inclined to respond to a Pooka's advances.

Curling his hand around his erection, Bunny slowly began to stroke himself as he remembered his rather vivid dream that still clung to his mind even in the waking hours. He had no one to blame but himself for what he'd seen while he slept. He couldn't blame the Sandman for these dreams.

Once more, the phantom feeling of nimble fingers threading through his fur came to him. He tried to remember that it wasn't real but his need wouldn't allow that. The non-existant fingers went slowly up through the fur of his stomach, brushing him entirely the wrong way until hands sat on his shoulders. Lithe digits curled into the fur there, clinging to him tightly.

An invisible weight sat on his lap now, a body pressing up against his own. Though Aster's eyes were closed, beneath those lids he could clearly see the beautiful creature that was now begging for his touch. He let all of his movements go through his dream-like state rather than acting them out completely in reality. The only thing that was real was how his hips twitched upward, eager to feel the body he craved.

 _"Not so fast, rabbit. Just take some time and enjoy it."_ The voice was playful, a small laugh echoed after the words were spoken.

He slowed down somewhat, giving himself into the visions that played within his mind.

A teasing bite at his lip made Aster's breath hitch and his first real noise of pleasure rumbled in the back of his throat. In his mind, his arms curled around a slender waist, pulling the body against him. A gentle tug at his fur and an echoing moan of desire made a small thrill go through the rabbit. One hind leg's claws dug small furrows into the ground beneath him; whether it was real or imagined, he didn't care.

_"Bunny..."_

It was a breathy groan of his name, one that made him tremble. Things had moved quickly along now. No more teasing or playing around, it was two bodies moving in tandem. Flesh pressed hard against fur, loud cries of passion rang through his ears.

Aster could still remember every feature of that face, how he imagined it would look in moments such as these. The way the others' eyes would try to open then close again as a murmured curse would fall from those beautiful lips. The phantom leaned forward, his soft locks tickling Bunny's nose for a moment until the others' forehead was pressed against his shoulder.

Fur was tugged, pleasured moans filled the air around him until the Pooka couldn't tell reality from fantasy. All he could feel was the one pressed against him, whose body he ravished as he left gentle nips to soft skin. Both were desperate to reach their peaks even if neither wanted it to truly end. Claws raked over skin, leaving marks that anyone could see - if truly anyone else were able to look at the other as Bunny could.

A sudden, sharp cry of his name and the feeling of a body shuddering against his signified the end of the dreamy tryst. With a very real gutteral moan, Aster's own orgasm hit him. His hand still moved quickly as he released, his hips moving with it. He hadn't realised that one foot had been rapidly tapping the ground until it came to a slow stop, his body relaxing against the tree's trunk.

Reluctantly, Bunny opened his eyes, trying to ignore the emptiness he felt. There was no body against his own, panting along with him as they enjoyed eachother's company. No fingers flexing in his fur or a soft touch of hair against his whiskers.

Bunny's ears went back and he closed his eyes again, unable to stop the growl of anger that rose up within him. It was anger and frustration at himself. His careful control of himself that he'd held for centuries was shattered. Nothing seemed to get better, only worse. He couldn't even enjoy the once pleasant aftermath of an orgasm any longer.

He didn't know how long he sat there, flipping between feeling wonderful until the guilt slipped in. It was long enough for him to catch his breath and for his erection to wane, sliding back to the confines of concealment. No one would be able to tell what had happened there except for the small area of matted fur around the Pooka's stomach.

Slowly, eventually, Bunny got to his feet and rummaged for his gauntlets. He slipped them on as he loped gently from the spot he'd hidden himself in and went to a stream that was nearby. It wasn't like the river of dye, this one was filled with fresh water that fed the life within the Warren. He scooped up a bit of it in his hands and washed himself off, knowing a good run would dry his fur out quickly.

"Hey, Cottontail!"

The voice made Bunny jump and turn around. He couldn't see who owned it but he didn't need to. His fellow Guardian had the worst timing but he knew he couldn't blame him for that. It wasn't like he knew what was going through the Pooka's mind at any given moment and he would make sure it stayed that way.

_'But what if...'_

Forcing the thought aside, Aster made his way to the open field of the Warren where Jack Frost now stood. The winter spirit waved and began chattering something that didn't reach Bunny's ears.

His imagination pulled up images without his prompting, reminding him of what he desired right down to his core. The one who stood in front of him now without a stitch of clothing, voice raised in pleasure not in greeting. How he fit against him, begged for his touch, his kiss. A delightfully cruel dream that left him feeling hollow and so incredibly alone.

"You okay?"

Flicking an ear and shaking his head, Bunny forced a smile to his face. "Just fine, frostbite. Never been better. What were you lookin' for again?"

Bunny led them away from the area he'd spent time fantasizing about things that could never be. What he could have right now was friendship. It wasn't just lust that fuelled him even if it didn't seem that way moments ago. No, that the Pooka would do his best to keep hidden deep within his vivid imagination.


End file.
